Computing devices, such as desktop and laptop computers, typically have storage devices like hard disk drives on which computer programs are installed for execution on the computing devices. These computer programs generally include an operating system, and a number of application programs that run in conjunction with the operating system. The collection of computer programs that are installed on the storage device of a computing device can be referred to as a disk image.